The Turtles Meet the Muppets
by Danceingfae
Summary: The title tells all. The Muppets are in Manhatten fresh out of acting collage and looking for a place to stay.


~ I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. My room-mate helped me come up with this one! It's long, but once I started I couldn't stop.

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the TMNT, Muppet's, Winnie the Pooh, or Sesame Street. They are all owned by whoever owns them all and I make no profit off of this. This is for purely entertainment.

Narrator: Along the road Kermit and the gang walked in search of a place to sleep. They had just finished acting college, had a play all written out, but no one would take a look at it, much less talk to him. Among the group consisted to following. Kermit the frog

Kermit: Hello

Narrator: Ms. Piggy the well, pig

Ms. Piggy: Who are you calling a pig buster?

Narrator: No offense

Ms. Piggy: Humff ::Walks off::

Narrator: Rolf, the musical dog.

Rolf: Hey there, like my new keyboard? ::Shows off keyboard hanging around his neck::

Narrator: Gonzo with his pet rat Rizzo

Rizzo : I'm not a pet

Gonzo : Yeah he's my friend

Narrator: Sorry

Rizzo and Gonzo: It's okay

Narrator: along with a few dozen of Rizzo's friends and relatives ::Many rats go walking by:: Pepe a comedian crab, Sam the ever so bold eagle

Sam: God bless America

Narrator: Okay, and we have animal who…

Animal: We are stars, we are stars!

Narrator: Yes, Animal. And Fozzi.

Fozzi: Ahh, woka, woka.

Narrator: Along with Bunsen and Beaker

Bunsen: Welcome everyone.

Beaker: Meep, meep.

Narrator: Now on with the show, my job here is done ::Narrator walks off and is heard talking in the background:: Why is it every time I work with these guys they interrupt me and I feel like I'm introducing Winnie the Pooh?

Winnie the Pooh: Did some one call?

Everyone: Wrong show!

Winnie the Pooh: Oh sorry.

Kermit and the gang were walking until Miss Piggy stopped them.

"Kermie, oh Kermie, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Miss Piggy asked. Kermit looked around.

"Oh, well I didn't think of that, um…" Kermit paused thinking.

"If we had a tent we could camp," Bunsen said, followed by meeps from Beaker.

"Well did anyone bring a tent?" Kermit asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh well that cuts out camping then."

"I got a shoe box!" Fozzi said.

"Shoe box!" Animal promptly went over grabbing the shoe box and demolishing it. Fozzi looked from Animal to Kermit, then shrugged.

"How about the sewer?" Rizzo suggested.

"Yeah Rizzo that's a great idea, along with all the rats and…" Rizzo interrupts Gonzo.

"Hey I'm a rat!" 

"Oh yeah," Gonzo said and paused. "So how about the sewer Kermit?"

"With the time that is not a bad idea," Kermit said. Walking over to a man hole, Miss Piggy complained the whole way.

"You expect moi to sleep in a sewer, oh no, no, no," Miss Piggy carried on. "I must sleep in a feather soft bed with room service and you can't even get that lid open!" Miss Piggy was right. While Animal was swinging on the lamp post, everyone else was grunting trying to lift the cover.

"See it's destiny," Miss Piggy started again. "I was not meant to, hey! Animal! Get away from there!" Animal had crawled down and effortlessly lifted up the man-hole cover off the ground completely? Looking under the cover you would see what looked like a giant harry monster.

"Sweetums, what are you doing down there?" Kermit asked. Sweetums shrugged and let everyone in. Once everyone was down, Kermit looked to Sweetums who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Sweetums where are you going?" Kermit asked.

"I'm working with underground construction," Sweetums said.

"Doing what?" Rolf asked.

"Lifting man-hole covers," Sweetums said and walked off. The gang walked for a few minutes until everyone started to complain about getting hungry.

"Kermie oh, Kermie," Miss Piggy called. Kermit rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What?"

"We're hungry," Fozzi said.

"Yeah, how about some food man?" Rizzo asked.

"Food sound really good right now," Gonzo said. 

"Well I'm sorry guys but we don't have any food down here," Kermit said. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Everyone sighed and they started walking again. Bunsen saw that Animal's chain was dragging and picked it up.

"Can't let this drag down here," Bunsen said. "One spark and we could all blow."

"Meep, meep," Beaker said.

"That's right, Beaker, but only if we are near a gas pocket do we have to worry," Bunsen concluded.

"Hey I smell something," Rizzo stopped.

"These are the sewers you know," Miss Piggy said sarcastically. 

"No, I smell something good," Rizzo said.

"Yeah it smells like…" Gonzo tried to think of what he could smell. Animal stood up straight catching a scent.

"Pizza!" Animal declared and took off running. Bunsen still holding the chain was dragged along, followed by a meeping Beaker. Rizzo and Gonzo took off after them, while everyone else yelled to wait up. Going after them the only one not keep up was Miss Piggy.

"Hey, wait up," Miss Piggy yelled as everyone vanished from site. "Well fine, I'll just wait right here and…" Miss Piggy sat down. "Oh what did I sit in?"

With the group up ahead, Animal tore through a door that appeared. As Animal stopped, Bunsen flew over Animals head right onto the couch next to Raphael.

"What the heck!" Raphael jumped up sai's drawn. The rest of the Muppet gang came crowded into the room. "Who are you guys?" Raphael asked.

"I am Kermit the frog here and these are my friends." As Kermit introduced everyone he noticed that they were short Miss Piggy. "Oh we're missing Miss Piggy."

"A pig!" Raphael said.

"Shh, don't call her that," Gonzo said. "She's sensitive."

"And mean," Rizzo added. Leonardo walked into the room from the dojo and Michelangelo came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Raphael what did you bring home with you?" Leonardo asked.

"It wasn't me, they just busted in here," Raphael said. Master Splinter came out of the dojo to see what Leonardo was looking at. Rizzo stood up and pointed to Master Splinter.

"Oh God!" Rizzo shouted.

"What?" The rest of the Muppet's said.

"No look, God!" Rizzo said again. "I told you he was a rat!" Rizzo and the rest of the rats went over to Master Splinter and started bowing to him.

"Oh Master!"

"No, it's God!"

"Dear God!" All the rats chanted. Master Splinter looked down at the rats, looked at the Muppet's and retreated back to the dojo. 

"We will construct a temple for out God!" One of the rats said and immediately started to look around for building materials.

"Okay," Kermit said slowly, then turned back to the three turtles in the room. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"What?" Raphael said.

"You have no where else to go?" Leonardo asked.

"No and we lost one of our friends on the way over here," Rolf said.

"Oh," Leonardo said. "Well you can stay one night while Raphael goes to look for your friend."

"Why do I have to go?" Raphael said.

"Do you want to stay and watch the rats?" Leonardo challenged. Raphael looked at the rats who had started a temple next to the room of the dojo.

"I'll go find the friend," Raphael said eyeing the rats warily. "What is it?"

"Oh she's about this tall," Kermit showed above his head. 

"Yeah and she says moi a lot," Fozzi puts in. Raphael nods and practically runs out of the lair. Sam was standing in the corner watching everyone, while Bunsen and Beaker went into Donatello's lab. Animal was still sniffing around when he finally noticed Michelangelo with his chef's hat on.

"Food, food," Animal chanted running over to him.

"Whoa, hold on dude," Michelangelo said running into the kitchen and stopped short. Where before he had pizza topping spread neatly on the table, a chef was picking them up while mumbling to himself and throwing the toppings across the room.

"Dude those are my pizza topping!" Michelangelo shouted. Kermit sneaked in and saw the chef.

"Oh that's just our chef, he usually shows up randomly, whenever a kitchen is around." Kermit said.

"But he's messing up my kitchen!" Michelangelo protested. Animal was jumping at the food the chef was throwing around trying to catch it with his mouth.

"Rrr, de bur bi derr," The chef said.

"Forget it dude," Michelangelo said and walked out. The rats were almost done with their temple while Fozzi and Rolf were sitting down with Gonzo and Rizzo watching TV.

"Shouldn't you help your rat friends?" Michelangelo asked.

"Nah, I'll let them do all the work," Rizzo said. Michelangelo shook his head and laughed. Then he looked to the lab wondering how Donatello was doing with…

BOOM!

…Well that answers that question, Michelangelo thought.

In the sewers Raphael was walking around pissed off about the Muppet's invading their home.

"And now they have me on a rescue mission, for a …" Raphael stopped when he saw Miss Piggy sitting as gloriously, as she could, on top of a pile of dirt. Her back was to him with her arms crossed. Not being able to resist, Raphael sneaks up behind her and tickled her sides.

"Aahhhhh, HiYA!" Miss Piggy screamed and she did a spin kick right into Raphael's face. He flew back onto the ground while Miss Piggy pounced on him.

"You want some more tough guy," Miss Piggy questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, I was sent by your friends to find you," Raphael said. Miss Piggy stopped mid-punch and looked at him.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth," Miss Piggy questioned. "How do I know that you are not going to take advantage of little o moi?" Raphael choked down the urge to laugh.

"You want to stay here, fine," Raphael said. "But you friends the frog, rat, and the uh, whatever, are all in my home and invading my space."

"Kermie is at your place," Miss Piggy said now following Raphael. "Well why didn't you say so?" Raphael rolled his eyes. On the way back, Raphael saw that April was getting ready to go inside the lair.

"April, now might not be a good time," Raphael warned.

"Oh, hey Raph, who's your little friend?" April asked looking at Miss Piggy.

"Watch who you're calling little," Miss Piggy grufted. April stood back up and looked at Raphael questioningly.

"It's at your own risk, April, we got some," Raphael paused. "Unexpected guest."

"Don't worry Raphael, probably nothing that I haven't dealt with before." April said and walked in. Raphael followed behind and closed the door. Inside, Miss Piggy ran over to Kermit and started kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, Kermie I missed you so," Miss Piggy said.

"Miss Piggy, stop!" Kermit said trying to pry her off. April was amused then saw the temple the rat's had built. All were gathered around it bowing to it.

"Please bring us cheese, oh God!" They all chanted. April stiffled a laugh and turned to see Fozzi coming out of the kitchen with a cheese pizza. The rats sees this and jumped for joy.

"Yah!"

"We have pleased our God!" They said as they dove into the cheese.

"Pizza, pizza," Animal chanted as he walked out of the kitchen then saw April. "Woman, woman," he started chanting and running towards her. April's laugh quickly dissolved into a shriek as she ran from Animal looking for cover. Leonardo got up and Raphael followed trying to catch Animal. Donatello came out of the lab with Bunsen and a burnt up Beaker along with an electronic device.

"Hey guys, I think I figured out how to work these mousers," Donatello said, then saw Leonardo and Raphael chasing Animal who was still chasing April. 

"Lets see how this works, shall we Beaker?" Bunsen said hitting the on switch. The mouser turns on and turns to Beaker chomping him them dropping him. Then the mouser proceeds to where the rats are demolishing the pizza. One rat looked up and screamed.

"Aahhhh, it's the devil, run for your life!" All the other rats screamed and ran, with the mouser chasing after them. Donatello took off running after the mouser with Bunsen and Beaker following.

"Hey wait up!" Rolf called joining the chase. The chef came out of the kitchen and started running around with one of Michelangelo's favorite pizza pans.

"Dude, put that down," Michelangelo said, chasing after him. Fozzi got up and followed Michelangelo, chasing the chef. Sam watched in a corner as the chaos ensured. Kermit was just sitting on the couch with Miss Piggy, flipping through the channels. When the critics opened the door and looked around, Sam shook his head and went into the dojo where Master Splinter was.

"Man can you believe the smell down here?" One critic said.

"You think the smell is bad," The second critic said. "What about the plot of the show?"

"Oh, ho ho ho," They laughed together then closed the door, leaving. Master Splinter came out of the dojo and looked around at the chaos. As the mouser stepped closer, he hit it with his cane, making it fall over and start to smoke. Every one stopped running and froze.

"Oh, God, you saved us," Rizzo said and hugged Master Splinter's leg. All the other rats followed and Master Splinter stood there. Fight urge to hit them with cane, Master Splinter thought to himself. Michelangelo grabbed the pizza pan from the chef who shrugged and Leonardo and Raphael were able to catch Animal and tie him up in a chair. Once he broke free of the rope though, Raphael called Casey to bring down some chains.

Once Casey arrive, things were somewhat back to normal, most of the Muppet's were in front of the TV, the rats were back to bowing in front of the temple and Leonardo and Casey were holding Animal away from April.

"Woman! Woman!" Animal still chanted.

"Did the circus come to town, or did you bring home some strays?" Casey joked.

"Hey I resemble that," Rolf exclaimed.

"Sorry," Casey said. 

"You have the chains?" Raphael questioned. Casey nodded and helped tie Animal to the wall. Since Animal was restrained, April made her getaway with Casey and left the turtles, to the Muppet's. Master Splinter came out of the dojo again.

"I think it's time we go to bed," Master Splinter said.

"Yes, oh God!" The rats all said and immediately laid down asleep. Master Splinter shook his head and looked at Leonardo. "Assign everyone where to sleep." Then went into his room. There was click heard as a lock was turned.

"Okay," Leonardo said. "You all have to split up the living room, no fights and no noise." All the Muppet's, including Animal still chained to the wall, all nodded. Animal stayed in his corner, not being able to move and slept there. Miss Piggy claimed the couch, while Kermit laid on the easy chair. Fozzi laid on the floor next to Rolf and were fast asleep. Sam stayed in the dojo to sleep, while Gonzo was laying on the floor, on his stomach, head propped up on the coffee table. Rizzo was curled up under the coffee table. Bunsen fell asleep at Donatello's computer and Beaker was asleep with his head stuck in the ceiling thanks to Bunsen. The chef had mysteriously disappeared.

Amazingly all slept through the night with no incident. In the morning everyone woke up slowly and Miss Piggy ran into the bathroom first after Master Splinter was done. The Muppet's all lined up and the turtles happened to be at the end of the line.

"Why do we have to be last?" Raphael complained.

"Because they're our guest," Leonardo said.

"I didn't invite them here," Raphael yelled.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled. "Be courteous to out guest."

"Yes Master," Raphael said.

"And untie him," Master Splinter said pointing to Animal. Raphael untied Animal and watched as he walked into the bathroom then heard a flush.

"Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing?" Michelangelo said.

"Oh yes," Kermit said.

"Cleaning himself in the toilet," Sam concluded. Everyone ewwed as Animal walked out of the bathroom soaking wet. He walked up towards the middle of the line and started to shake the excess water off. Everyone covered themselves screaming at Animal to get away. Animal laughed and went into the kitchen. Once everyone was cleaned up, which was several hour later, they were getting ready to go.

"No we don't want to leave!" The rats exclaimed "We want to stay with our God!" Master Splinter stood there for a minute trying to think of something to say.

"No, you must leave with your friends," Master Splinter said.

"They're not our friends," The rats said. Master Splinter was confused for a minute then thought of something.

"Then as your God, I command you go on a quest to stay with, them," Master Splinter pointed to Kermit and friends.

"Yes oh, God!" The rats said. "We'll leave our temple of worship with you." As everyone was leaving all was saying goodbye, Kermit and Miss Piggy paused at the end.

"Thank you very much for letting us stay the night," Kermit said.

"It was different," Donatello said, his brothers nodded. Each was thinking of what they would have to do to get the lair cleaned up.

"Yes, thank you!" Miss Piggy said and jumped on each turtle giving them a kiss. After they were gone, each turtle made a mad dash to the shower. Once done washing their face, Michelangelo went to clean the kitchen, Raphael and Leonardo cleaned the living room, while Donatello went to clean his lab. This took most of the day. In the evening, they decided to order take out since they were all too tired to cook. Sitting on the couch the turtles each got ready to take a bite when they heard a voice.

"Hey we were looking for a place to stay." Each turtle turned and saw a giant yellow bird, next to him a garbage can with a green, guy poking out and a red furry creature. The wail could be heard across town.

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
